


All I Have is You

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Magic Powers, One-Sided Love, Short adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: "You're all that I have, all that I need. We left on this journey together after years of studying side by side late at night. I had nothing to gain from this other than seeing your true happiness. This was always meant to be the way things ended for both of us...""...My true happiness has always been whenever you are with me..."A young magician searching for an answer, and a willing companion who's lost in love. Out on an adventure where prices are as high as that of human life. A world where safety mingles with danger to the point you cannot tell which from which. Two young men with magic on their side, one praying for family, and the other praying for the one unknowingly holding their heart.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Kudos: 12





	All I Have is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lana_Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Lana! 
> 
> I had several ideas on what to write for you; something fluffy and cute, something on the more smexy side, but in the end, I listened to some music and this one hit me. I don't know how well executed this will be, but I hope you like it regardless!

_"Magic can be hollow, just as one's heart can feel empty of all emotion. We, as humans, are supposed to learn from our mistakes, and for some, there is no bigger mistake than having fallen in love. Many stories have been told; love potions, the singing of a siren calling a sailor to his watery grave, etc. You should know the tales. Some say there is nothing greater than love, and are sometimes considered the lucky ones. Luck can have different meanings to different people, too. Ironically, you won't find the answers written in a book-"_

"Hey, Tokiya! Whatcha reading?"

Tokiya half-jumped out of his skin as Otoya slung an arm around his shoulders suddenly, an irritated shiver running down his hunched spine and he straightened his back with a small crack as he closed his book firmly and turned to sigh at his long-time friend as the other plonked himself down in the seat beside him. Otoya was the noisy and nosy type, so Tokiya often came to the Library after class hours had finished for the students at the academy. Otoya would always find him there, and he was gradually learning to keep his voice on the lowdown.

"Aw, you're not gonna let me know what you were reading about this time?" Otoya pouted.

"No," Tokiya glared before a smirk played on his lips, "You scared the living daylights out of me".

"And here I was being quiet just like you always ask of me".

"Yes, and how many times have you actually listened?"

"You're so mean, Tokiya".

With a chuckle, Tokiya stood from his seat and tucked the book into his satchel. Otoya got up from his own seat with him and walked back with him to the dorm room they shared.

The academy grounds were quiet and it was darker outside than Tokiya had expected, but it didn't take long for Otoya to light a small yellow flame in his palm, concentrating on encouraging the radius of the ember's glow to expand so they could see the way ahead of them more clearly. Magic certainly had its perks; simple or advanced. The walkway was paved with flat stones that veered off around the buildings that made up the entirety of their academy.

They passed by one or two more students on their way to their own dorm rooms and Otoya dispelled his magic flame just before they entered the tower where their room was located at the top. The old stone stairs made their footsteps echo in the weak candlelight from the wall sconces lined along the passageway as they climbed. Tokiya often despised the small trek, yet it may feel like it took him longer when Otoya was taking two steps at a time. Forever a spring in his joyful step, as if nothing could ever tear his happiness from him.

Eventually reaching the top, the boys flopped down onto their beds - sharing a bunk with Otoya sleeping below Tokiya - and letting the old door slowly close behind them on its own accord as always. A synchronized sigh left their bodies before Tokiya heard Otoya sit up and reach above his head to poke a finger into his back through the mattress.

"What is it you want from me, now?"

"You hear what the latest rumor is?"

"You know I'm not the sort to gossip behind people's backs".

"There's a quest in a book in the Library; in the area off-limits to students unless you're approved to a certain grade by the headmaster".

Tokiya grimaced at the excited tone creeping into his roommate's voice, "It's a good place to put it if it is true, keeps nosy people like you away from such ideas".

"Tokiya?"

_Oh no._ "...What is it, Otoya?"

"...I have the book".

"YOU _WHAT?!"_

Tokiya leaned over the edge of the bed and glared down at Otoya's grinning expression. The redhead's ruby eyes were shining like jewels in the sunlight. Dread filled Tokiya's stomach and he could almost feel bile rising into his throat. This was so typical of Otoya, and it wasn't the first or even the fifth time a rumor had caused him to go searching out some sort of trouble. Tokiya did his best to keep him focused on his studies - as that _is_ what they were supposed to be at the academy for - and evidently, that led to Tokiya being forced along on his various wild goose chases. 

He watched in bewilderment as Otoya dug into his backpack and pulled out an old-looking book with withered binding and slightly torn and yellowed pages peeking between the covers holding it together. He wasn't joking around, the book really was somehow sitting in his lap. 

"It won't open without a spell, so I've been doing tons and tons of research to figure it out".

Tokiya sighed. Here they were again, in a cycle of trouble because Otoya's curiosity was too much for him to control. If only he'd put this much effort into his homework and lesson studies then Tokiya might be impressed rather than being filled with dread. One day something like this was going to get them killed.

"Let me guess, you have the right one already because you always only tell me about these things when you're far too in over your head?"

"Yes, exactly! ...Wait, that's mean! C'mon Tokiya, this'll be fun, I swear!" Otoya was looking up at him with infamous puppy-eyes and Tokiya forced himself to look away.

"You say that every time to the point I no longer believe you. But, since I clearly can't stop you, what is this quest?"

"Well, the legend says to travel to some old forest and to use a very particular magic to open the sealed treasure. I know it sounds simple and all," Did it? "But there's more to it for me. You know how I came here to look for a way to find my brother, right? Well, what if this is it? We'd have to leave the academy grounds, and this could be the only chance I get in forever!"

Of course, this was to do with Cecil... Tokiya couldn't help but feel guilty, Otoya did his hardest to find any sort of lead to discovering where his brother had disappeared to long ago, and Tokiya's heart continued to ache and reach out to him. There was no one Otoya loved more than Cecil. Completely devoted to his sibling, Tokiya recalled the nights Otoya had cried in his arms at night because intrusive thoughts plagued his mind and kept him from sleeping.

For Tokiya, he kept his own secret from his only friend in the academy; he was in love.

If it was within reason, then anything Otoya wanted, Tokiya would give him. Otoya's feelings were unknown when it came to any sort of romance, but Tokiya knew his feelings weren't mutual. It had hurt, but he'd come to understand that Otoya's heart belonged solely to his family and that made him happy enough. 

"...When do we leave then?" Tokiya heard Otoya climb up to his level of the bed with a grin.

"We leave in three days! Once we're free of our exams, the professors will take it a bit easier on us, so that'll be our perfect chance to get off academy grounds without being spotted and severely questioned".

And there it was. Tokiya was, yet again, following Otoya - his only friend and secret crush - out into the world and on a mission that could potentially get them both killed if not severely scolded upon return.

And a part of Tokiya didn't seem to mind that. Any time with the one your heart yearned for was time worth spending going on a crazy adventure.

* * *

They were crouched between the bushes that lined the entrance path of the academy. Their breathing as quiet and still as possible while they waited for their cue to leave. Traveler's bags packed with supplies and magic at the ready in case of an attack at any time. This was a quest unlike any of the ones they'd been on before - including those of which had been class assignments. 

When Otoya stuck his head out cautiously to check for any sign of someone being around the stop them, he nodded to Tokiya and beckoned him in following as they climbed the gates that were sealed tight with magic they did not know how to dispel themselves just yet. Their studies had not taken them that far in education.

They had walked outside the academy grounds many a time before, even in the dead of night, but knowing they were doing so without permission always made Tokiya feel more uneasy. Otoya had never been one to capably contain his boundless energy and so he scampered around at Tokiya's side in excitement as they started on their trek. Luckily for them, Tokiya had taken hold of a map to which showed the location of the forest they were supposed to reach.

They weaved their way further from the safety of their schooling and headed across the endless moorland that stretched ahead. An easy journey if you knew how to balance your stamina and Tokiya was surprised to find Otoya finally keeping pace with him, a spark of pure determination in his eyes now as he lit a flame in his palm to help guide their footsteps. Rabbit burrows were commonly the cause of a broken or twisted ankle from having tripped a person.

The breeze wasn't chilly, but it buffetted against Otoya's flame with some difficulty, and the two walked with their shoulders brushing lightly. It wasn't long until they reached the narrow creek that ran along with the land and the two companions followed the trail upstream, a blissful and gentle trickle in their ears. The water led them to the edge of the moor, where they climbed over a small hill and landed safely at the border to an oak forest.

Otoya looked to Tokiya.

Tokiya looked around briefly, "We can stay for the night, we should be safe if we keep to the base of the hillside. We have to keep food rationed so we'll eat in the morning".

Otoya nodded and Tokiya realized it was the quietest he had known him to be. Commanding the flame to levitate and brighten some of their surroundings, the two friends settled down for the night, feeling warm in each other's company. The flame dimmed on command and lowered itself to be closer to the two as they closed their eyes without a word and let slumber take them.

* * *

The morning startled them both awake with the loud call of birdsong; irritating, ear-grinding birdsong. Otoya was scowling as he stood and Tokiya followed suit, quickly grabbing their belongings and guiding Otoya toward the forest they had reached last night.

"Come on, it'll be quieter in the forest".

"Birds are annoying," Otoya grumbled, forever not a morning person no matter what it was that ended up waking him. "And these are just so _loud,_ they're the _worst!_ How do people call that endearing or whatever? My ears feel like they're bleeding!"

Tokiya chuckled and drew Otoya closer to him, allowing him to at least save one ear by pressing it onto his shoulder as they walked, "I know, Otoya, I know".

The forest was darker once they entered as if it's entire being was sucking the sunlight from the sky and covering it in shadows. The trees eerily swayed, leaves rustling up above and over their heads. They walked in chosen silence, footsteps paced together as they moved along the fading dirt path that had been worn down by many travelers before them. Tokiya felt Otoya slid his fingers against his own, taking hold of his hand and it sent his heart into a quick thumping beat he couldn't control. He could hear it in his ears, but it calmed a little when he started to realize the action was because Otoya was beginning to become scared and doubtful.

As happy and energetic as he was usually, there were times where sometimes his surroundings and/or thoughts gave him a sense of fear and he would tend to reach for the closest person to him; which was more often than not, Tokiya. 

Giving Otoya's hand a reassuring squeeze, Tokiya continued to weave them through the forest. It wasn't this forest they were supposed to be in for their quest, but it was a forest that was just beyond here. Oaks and pines growing in each one were the way to tell them apart. Luckily for Tokiya, he'd studied more vegetation classes whilst Otoya had mostly slept through them (and somehow passed the exam, to which later Tokiya found out he'd sneaked a look at his notes).

They later came to a river gushing out water beneath an incredibly old-looking bridge that was missing some of its wooden panels.

Otoya whimpered quietly, "T-Tokiya...? W-We won't drown, right?"

"Of course not. It's a river, and it doesn't look too deep..."

"You can still drown in a river! Ohh... I regret this. I regret this so much. We should leave. Go back home. O-Or to the academy at least. They might not even notice we're missing just yet! We... We..."

Tokiya saw his friend pale and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We're doing this for Cecil, remember? We made it this far, we can go further".

It wasn't as if Tokiya truly wanted to continue, of course he'd much rather march them both back to the academy and continue their studies like the good students they were supposed to be. But, he knew how much this could possibly mean to Otoya. If it truly did give them any sort of lead as to where Cecil was, then it was as good as anything to get to that point. Otoya had the magic they needed, and Tokiya was the better one with directions. 

Otoya nodded, although clearly still riddle with uneasiness. 

Tokiya relaxed his shoulders as he took the lead and steadily made it across the bridge and looked back at Otoya with an encouraging nod. He watched with a locked gaze as Otoya carefully made his own way across and pulled him to a safe distance away once he reached the other side with him. Otoya shook off his unease and they continued to venture deep in the forest; entering the darkening of the tall pines.

Crossing over fallen logs and having stopped Otoya from eating something poisonous, Tokiya spotted a clearing up ahead where only a lone pine stood in the center. With an excited grin shared between them, the two set off at a more brisk pace and stepped out into the clearing. Sun shone like a halo on the ground and that was when they saw that the tree left in the center had been hollowed out with a faintly glowing rock sitting inside.

"That has to be it, right?" Tokiya asked, pulling out Otoya's book to see if it gave anything away. 

"I mean...I don't know what else it could be," Otoya replied, "I'm gonna go and try!"

Otoya was moving away from him before Tokiya had a chance to grab his wrist and pull him back. He followed and watched as Otoya inspected the rock before whispering an enchantment he'd never heard before. Nothing happened for a moment or so before the rock cracked and a hollow dip was revealed as the cracked area of the rock broke apart. They then found themselves looking at a jewel that glowed with a mixture of red and purple. Tokiya snatched Otoya's hand away as he reached out to touch it.

"You don't know what that thing could do to you!" Tokiya hissed when Otoya looked at him with accusing eyes, "You have a reason to be here. Cecil. If this thing is dangerous then we can't have you getting hurt".

"But you can't get hurt either, Tokiya! I need you with me!"

"Did any of your research tell you what exactly you should be looking for?"

"...Um..." Otoya tapped his chin in thought, "One article said that the stone would react to touch, depending on who touched it. It could either seal you away or give you the answer you're looking for..."

Tokiya hummed uncertainly before pushing Otoya back and taking a breath, "I'm going to touch it first. I've heard about enchanted stones like this before; someone often has to sacrifice themselves for the truth to be revealed to the one who needs it the most. Even if you touched it first, it would seal you away. I'm going to grab it and hopefully throw it to you..."

A sniffle was heard and Tokiya turned to Otoya's crestfallen expression, light tears slipping down his cheeks, "T-Tokiya... D-Don't do it... Please..."

"...Don't you want to find your brother? We came all this way!"

"If it means losing you then I don't care! You're not the one who wanted to do this! I did! Why would you want to risk sacrificing yourself for me?"

Tokiya paused, thinking. Although he may become sealed within the rock due to trying to remove the stone, Otoya was smart enough to find a way to get him out once he was able to find his brother - or at least find more information on his whereabouts. Yes, he loved Otoya with everything he had to give in terms of love, but knowing Otoya didn't feel the same (at least to his knowledge) made things easier. A price to pay...but when was anything in life like this free?

He shuddered a sigh and walked to Otoya, cupping his face and stroking his tears away with his thumbs before drawing him in close with a hug, feeling Otoya's arms tie around him and fingers curl against his back. He was trembling lightly and the sun shining down on his red hair made him look like the very fire he possessed magic for. A passionate flame that burned encouragement into everyone it came across.

"You're all that I have, all that I need. We left on this journey together after years of studying side by side late at night. I had nothing to gain from this other than seeing your true happiness. This was always meant to be the way things ended for both of us..."

A small sob escaped Otoya as the two pulled apart. It felt cold as Tokiya let go of him and he gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. This was the right thing to do. It would let Otoya be truly happy and that's all that mattered to Tokiya at this moment. 

He walked back to the rock and took a breath as he touched the jewel, grunting with effort as he lifted it and threw it back to Otoya, feeling his senses begin to slowly numb and his body grow cold, darkness slipping into his vision. He heard one last thing before the rock sealed him away completely.

"My true happiness has always been when you are with me..."

* * *

Years had passed when Otoya returned to the clearing. The rock still stood where he'd found it, the same rock that had trapped his best friend all so long ago.

He wasn't alone though. After endless searching, he had finally found his brother.

"Cecil? What if...what if he's really gone now? It's been so long since it happened..."

Cecil said nothing, but simply gave him a nod of encouragement and Otoya stepped up to the rock, bringing up his hand with his palm facing outward and muttered a chant that made his tongue tingle. For a moment nothing seemed to happen and he dropped his hand, shoulders sagging in defeat as he turned away and walked back to Cecil. Until something started to crack and he whirled around to see the rock burst completely and his eyes shone with pure glee as Tokiya stood there with a smile on his face.

Otoya almost tripped as he ran to his friend and the two caught each other in a fierce hug. Otoya nuzzled Tokiya, clinging to him tightly as Tokiya's hand warmed his back.

"I knew you'd be back someday. I love you".

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to interpretation who the last line comes from; did Tokiya confess or did Otoya make his feelings known?


End file.
